TFP Ponies Feeling safe
by DJMoonRay
Summary: Second short story for TFP Ponies comic. Optimus is still worried, if they are really safe, because there are signs, Fallen and Unictron could return. It's on his mate, Megatron to calm him down and make him feel safe once again. This story is secret scene from comic and it follows events after page 8.


Megatron was carefully watching his mate. He saw fear in Optimus' eyes, he was sure that Fallen and Unicron won't return, but Prime... He just sighed and then pulled Optimus close to his chest with his huge wings. Optimus let the book drop down on the floor and for few seconds he was just looking on the side, and he stared into Megatron's red eyes. He remembered times, when these eyes were bright blue, just as his, and too times when they were glowing purple. Megatron didn't flinch with his look and Optimus just leaned on his strong chest. He hoped so much they are finally safe.

"Optimus..." Red eyes got around the library. "Are you done here for today?" Smaller unicorn after a while just nodded, for some reason he didn't want to work anymore today. He knew he would search even more about this case. Suddenly he felt Megatron, how he is stroking him with his wings. For some reason, which had to come right from his heart, Optimus silently begged to be in embrace of his mate's wings. He never begged for it, but he felt safe then. Even the strongest armor, what he ever wore didn't gave him this feeling. This was a soft touch, there was warmth, and Optimus never wanted to leave it. After all these years in war, fights, losses, and regretting, he felt tired. Megatron told him so many times that it seems like he even forgot how to smile.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes, when he felt Megatron raising him up and then carrying him away. "Megs?" He looked at his mate, but Decepticon leader had just a nasty smirk on his face.

"Don't worry, Optimus, you deserve some rest." He then walked with Optimus in his front legs to the private room of the library. When they were building this place, Megatron wanted a room only for Optimus and him. He walked in, closed the door again with tail, and then put Optimus down on the bed. Yes, it could be said Lord Megatron was thinking about everything. He could too say, no one else from the town ever saw this place. Only two ponies, who broke this, were Bulkhead with Breakdown, because they were building library, like every other house and thing in town. But they too never saw final version with furniture, and other things. Even Soundwave never entered this place, when he was called to library, he always waited outside or inside library, but he never visited this private room. Megatron had an urge to beg him, to stay away, but he didn't. Soundwave knew very well, what his Lord wants even without words.

The decoration was made by Optimus and Megatron together, but in the final like very relaxing, comfortable and warm bedroom. There were to times, when they even slept over here, without coming back to their house. Optimus at the beginning didn't think, this room is necessary, but by time, he was thankful for this stubborn decision of Megatron. When Megatron wanted he tried to pull Optimus away... In a lot of cases to children section and have some pleasure time with him. Even when library was opened and there were readers. So he could say this room was very practical.

Optimus laid down on the bed and snuggled into the soft blanket and pillow. Megatron was right, he needed rest. Last time he was really starting to worry something bad will happen and their old enemies will return. But it was hard to talk, when your partner says, there isn't anything to worry about, be calm, and then says it doesn't matter, because they would defeat them again. Maybe he was just too overprotective, oversensitive, but he felt too big responsibility, to just ignore all of it. Megatron's carefree attitude was fascinating him, but then too worrying him. It was always like this since the first time they met. He yawned loudly and then Megatron laid next to him and smelled his bright white fur. Prime hadn't any tastes today to have intimate moments, he just wanted to sleep. Or maybe take a book, read and slowly get asleep. Former gladiator had already learned could be the visibly stronger one, but when Prime decides, he won't even move him from a place. Maybe that's why their battles in the war always lasted so long. They were both too stubborn. Even as Orion, Optimus had his own head to think with. Yes, he was nice, soft and friendly, but he wasn't weak and coward. He always stood up for that, what he believed in.

Optimus was watching Megatron nuzzling his chest fur and he actually remembered on the times when they met. When he was only data clerk and librarian and Megatron worker, gladiator, and for many criminal. Sometimes it just seemed too crazy they were then two great friends, almost like brothers. In the war, it sounded more like a fairy tales. Optimus missed these times so much. Yes, they had to try very hard to get what they wanted, but he missed Megatron's friendship. Gladiator had his head full of his own ideals and they wee same as Orion's, but in the end, there was a new war. There were times, when Optimus doubted, if it was really HIS destiny, to become Prime. War was over, they lived in peace together, but in the library, Optimus was more and more returning in mind to old times. He loved work of librarian, mainly now when he could help other ponies who wanted to read and mainly when he could make kids happy. Sometimes he could even teach them and read with them.

There was one hidden wish in Optimus' mind, and it was very well hidden and buried. Optimus was even trying to keep it that way. Sometimes... just sometimes... He even wished he would have his own child. But he knew Megatron very well. Always when they were kids around, he was walking in big circles around them. He didn't know exactly why, because he never asked. Megatron could be scared of having a child for numerous reasons. Or he just didn't like kids at all. His mate never asked him about the truth. He wanted Megatron to say it by himself. It was quite ironic, that they were leading two armies, but they maybe wouldn't handle a small child. Actually no one in the town was trying to have a child, or he just didn't know about it. He had his own doubts when he saw Soundwave. He swore he never could understand how that pegasus manages to take care of so many animals. He was helping even the stray and hurt ones. When he could make this, he would maybe handle a child, but...

Optimus thought about the whole town. Bumblebee is still a child, well teenager. But he couldn't care about baby. Arcee is still alone and still trying to get some man... or woman? Bulkhead with Breakdown are always building something or taking it down. Knockout... Knockout is Knockout. Ratchet... Well, Optimus knew his old friend's secrets. About what is under his house and what is in the garden. Dreadwing was always keeping eye on the town, and weather as sheriff, and he was acting like a gentle man, but there wasn't anything else. WheelJack was always on some adventure. CliffJumper was just enjoying his life in wild style. Shockwave was temporarily closed in his laboratory. Well, not really, but sometimes he was there even two months without going out. Starscream was too with a taste doing his science work and enjoying his current life. And Soudnwave was working, working, working, as accountant, as intelligence officer, as DJ, and he was taking care of every animal what he sees. When he settled it all up, they were very strange company. But it was home.

Megatron saw Optimus isn't noticing him, he was once again thinking about something. Lord sighed and then pulled Prime to his chest. He was rubbing his mate's back and trying to get some attention from him. Let's say it, Megatron hates to be ignored. But thanks to Optimus he got back something from his old Megatronus nature. Well, it wasn't complete, but everyone sensed Megatron calmed down a bit. Rarely he was even nice, without his usual sarcasm.

Silver alicorn purred when he smelled Optimus' mane and rubbed it lovingly. In the war, he was harsh, arrogant and many other things, which came from negative side, but he was once nice and caring. And it was slowly coming back and he was proving he can too very gentle. Optimus finally returned to reality and he without any protesting put his head on Megatron's front legs and let his mate to lick and nuzzle him. He then began to pat Optimus on his mane and smelled it. "Hmmmm, quality." Optimus blinked and smiled, when he heard it. Megatron then too began to nuzzle his mane and Optimus let him. After a while he just began to feel uncomfortable in this position ad he laid down on the pillow. Megatron was visibly disappointed and he whispered. Optimus took a blanket over himself, but he called Megatron.

"Come to me." Alicorn raised his head and he laid down to his mate. He purred and pulled Optimus close, just like he liked it.

"You are just so cute Optimus, so loveable." Megatron smirked and licked Optimus on his face.

"You want to smell my mane don't you?" Optimus asked and Megatron licked his lips in nodding. Optimus snuggled to his chest and pulled blanket closer, while Megatron was patting him and smelling his body. He just hoped he is wrong this time, that there isn't any real danger. And he hoped he would get a chance to fill his dreams, now when he had a mate. He just smiled and he let Megatron to pull him close and after some time they fell asleep.


End file.
